Lubricating a timepiece is an essential operation, for which there are few tools, except for the automatic oiler and the oil-pot. These tools are well suited for the manufacturing bench, but less so for on-site operations, or even simply for the work station of watch repairers who have very little work space.
CH Patent Application 240514A in the name of JEANNERET discloses a lubricant dispenser, with a base comprising at least one lubricant cup, which is fitted inside a housing in the base provided with a movable lid which forms a support for a removable oil-pike, the latter being usable to operate the lid while extending, at rest, in a recess in the base protected from dust. This well designed oiler is, however, of a traditional type, and reserved for use on the workbench, placed on a flat surface.
FR Patent 1124292 in the name of CHARDON discloses lubrication using a graphite powder, with powder recesses disposed in the mechanisms to be lubricated.
CH Patent Application 239788A in the name of PIAGET discloses an oil-pot with a tinted reservoir bulb to obstruct light, fitted inside a sleeve provided with a bulb, one end of the reservoir is a capillary tube, insertable, when not in use, into a protective support block. This tool is fragile and unsuitable for portable use.